Baseball Beginnings
by VeraWhite
Summary: Robin Matthews is no ordinary girl. First off, she's a witch. Second, she hates it. Third, AMERICAN! Fourth, PLAYS BASEBALL? When this grumpy American comes to Hogwarts and is wrongly mistaken for a boy, chaos is sure to ensue!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1~ All that we needed_

* * *

The King of Crash.

The Sultan of Swat.

The Colossus of Clout.

The Great Bambino.

Babe Ruth.

The name that started it all.

I was about three when I got into baseball, my dad had been telling me a bedtime story about the greatest hero who ever lived walked the Earth, Babe Ruth. To his horror, however, I had no clue who he was. That was when the stories began. That was when I fell in love with baseball.

All summer, I would play and play and play baseball. I completely lost the little interest I had in dresses and dolls. My walls were no longer pink, but blue. My clothes were no longer cute, but comfortable. I had fallen deep, very deep. Mom got mad at Dad for a long time. She blamed him for my change, for my passion, for my love. That was, until she saw me play.

Now girls don't usually place baseball you know, in fact, we're practically not allowed!

But that didn't stop me. I played and played every day, until people began to say, 'someday that kid, will be as good as the Babe.' And every day, I hope to God they were right.

I converted to conventional and necessary. Giggly girls from school were boring and bothersome. I ignored them all. Strong boys who play baseball, those are necessary. Especially if I was to form a baseball team. So I scouted them. Only the best.

They had to be fast, they had to be strong, they had to be great. They had to be compatible. I spent days, and weeks, and months; writing strategies and plans. Who would work, and who would not.

And that is how I met my best friend.

Carter Porter, from down the block, was interesting to say the least. I didn't know where to start. He was the best catcher I had ever met, that's for sure. So I met with him. When I introduced myself he said, " Robin? Like Robin Hood?"

And suffice to say, that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

I met with seven other players, completing the necessary nine players on our team. Then the question was, where to practice? We spent weeks looking for someplace near by where we could practice, but everywhere we went wasn't right. Until Carter found the Sandlot. It was an old abandoned place, with some trash littered here and there. But perfect. It had a dirty old baseball diamond, all the bases and a wooden bench in the far corner of one of the walls separating the lot from some other people's house.

It was perfect.

We brought all that we needed and ever since then, its been our home away from home.

And with time we all changed, the boys got better and so did I. I had found that spending hours under the hot California sun made us all sweat buckets, and with the wind blowing my hair hazardously in my face, I decided I had to do something about it. And I did. I kept my slightly wavy, dark brown hair short, just a few inches below my earlobe. I wore baggy pants and loose shirts. And soon enough, everyone in Los Angeles forgot about that strange little girl who dreamed about baseball.

Now I was that boy who lived for baseball. The one who loved the Great Bambino.

* * *

Chapter 1, edited slightly... hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Seriously? If I were JK Rowling, there would be a prequel of the Maruders and a movie and the series would also be continued with the 'Next Generation' and Robin would so be in Harry Potter. But I'm not, and she isn't so, boohoo. And if you didn't get it, I DON'T FLIPPIN' OWN HARRY POTTER! ~ Vera


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 ~ Revelations and Conclusions_

* * *

I got back home from the Sandlot at around six or seven today, sweaty, tired, and stinky, but happy. Though, I always was happy when it came to baseball.

I strolled into the house, locking the door behind me and continuing on to my usual route to the stairs that led to my room on the second floor. But as I neared the stair case, I heard hushed voices and soft sobs coming from the dining room and I immediately felt suspicious. I crouched by the door and held my bat in batting position. Just in case.

I peered in through the tiny opening in the door, and I widened my eyes at my discovery.

Mom was sitting in the dining room with my Dad, and they were whispering all secretive and such. But then I noticed two things, first they were holding a very odd looking letter from this morning, and two; Mom was crying. I was immediately suspicious.

Now if there's one thing I know for sure other than baseball, is that Nancy Matthews never cries. Ever. Not even when the crazy cat Mr. Nibbles down the street somehow snuck into our house and ate my grandmother's ashes. Even I was sad, even my Dad was sad. She didn't even frown.

Obviously I was suspicious when I heard her wailing like one of those 'shee things (banshees), so I did what had to be done.

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOTHER!? " I had yelled loudly, wielding my bat like some sort of weapon.

Mom an' Dad stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

" No sweetie it's just tha- "

" NOOOOOOO! YOU AIN'T MY MOM, ' CAUSE SHE NEVER CRIES; AND YOU ARE! SO I ASK AGAIN. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. WITH. MY. MOM. AND YOU BETTER TELL ME 'CAUSE I GOT A BAT, AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SWING IT! " I had bellowed at them

Yup, that's me, blunt and American. You got a problem with that ?

* * *

After some frantic convincing on both sides, I finally calmed down and had eventually realized that this was actually my mom and not just and alien replica of her, or her evil twin, or-

Sorry, sometimes I get carried away.

Anyways, they had both sat me down and told about the creepy-looking letter.

" Listen Honey, I'm sorry we didn't tell you this earlier but, you're a witch. Now, wait and let me finish - " Mom scolded as I opened my mouth to argue, so I shut it, embarrassed, and let her continue.

" Your Father and I both went to Hogwarts, which is a school of witchcraft and wizardry to which you'll be going as well. You're a witch darlin'. This is wonderful, don't you think? " she looked at me hopefully.

" No"

" What?!" she asked, very surprised

" No, I don't want to go, I don't want ANYTHING to do with magic! " I exclaimed, angry that they would do that to me.

" But Honey - " this time my Father interrupted

" NO! Don't you understand, here I have my whole life, my team, my friends, BASEBALL! I don't want to learn some stupid magic thingie or whatever. I just want to play baseball! THAT'S IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GENIUS AND I KNOW BASEBALL AIN'T THE BEST THERE IS OUT THERE BUT IT IS TO ME AND I'LL BE DARNED IF I EVER GO TO SOME STUPID PIG WARTS SCHOOL INSTEAD OF PLAYIN' BASEBALL!

And I knew, I wasn't going to get my way.

* * *

I was locked in my room , throwing up and catching one of my baseballs; when I heard someone slip something under my door.

I quickly got up and picked up the blasted thing, and unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it. It read :

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Robin Matthews,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I found there was another paper , stating what was needed and such, it went like this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I stared at these two papers, and sighed dejectedly as I plopped onto my blue and white bed.

" Dodgers colors " I thought bitterly as I reminisced about how the team and I would watch our favorite baseball team win and lose, but stay faith full to them while we drank soda at Cherry's diner.

" Doubt they have baseball at Hogwarts " I thought sadly; wishing for this all to be just a bad dream.

* * *

Wow, I have no words for how awesome this chapter is! I would just LOVE to give a shout out to Not-A-Spy for you constant support and ideas and help with all of my stories; and I love how you ALWAYS review.

And anyways I have a REALLY good feeling about this story, I just hope ya'll r&r

REMEMBER THE VIRTUAL COOKIES ;D

~ V


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I just want to say that I feel really bad for not updating my other stories and to make up for it, I'm updating this story today before I end up abandoning it like the lazy lard I am.

On to the story! :D

* * *

_Chapter 3 ~ Bats and Hoods_

* * *

_Okay, here goes nothing..._

I reprimanded myself for being nervous around my team, but seeing their curious and impatient faces were enough to get anyone fidgety .

" Hood? What's wrong ? " asked Dillon Hopes, a kind boy with tan skin and chocolate brown hair with light brown eyes that seemed to be peppered with gray flecks in his eyes.

" Yeah Hood, ya' look kinda' green " confirmed Jesse ' Uncle ' Peyton, a lanky African-American boy with bright lime green eyes, our best catcher, and especially great in distracting most batters, and was always eager for a game of Uncle.

I smiled slightly, hearing the nickname that they had given me.

" Well guys, it seems that they're shipping me off to boarding school " I admitted sheepishly.

" What! "

" No way!"

" Why? "

" Yeah how come ? "

I was beginning to become overwhelmed by all the different reactions I getting when something just pushed me over the edge

" Are you ever coming back ? "

This was asked by Carter ' Goldie ' Porter, who was undeniably, my best friend in the entire world and one of my best batters. He had dark brown eyes and smooth golden locks that were a bit longer that normal passing his earlobe by just about an inch; his mom was always on his case to cut it. And my favorite thing about him was that he always went for the gold.

After he asked this I got mad, real mad.

" SHUT UP ALL YA' BUNCH OF SISSY PANTYWAISTS, DON'T YA GO DOUBTING ME; CAUSE IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO. I CARE ABOUT ALL YOU BUNCH MISFITS AND I INTEND TO SPEND EVERYDAY PLANNING ON ESCAPING, PLAYING BASEBALL, OR WRITING LETTERS TO YOU ALL! AND IF I CAN'T ESCAPE THEN YOU'LL BE GETTING OWLS AND HOWLERS AND LETTERS FROM ME AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. PLUS, I'LL BE COMING FOR THE BREAKS AND HOLIDAYS. SO DON'T GO THINKING YOU'LL BE GETTING RID OF **THAT** EASILY! " I was panting by then, my face probably red from bellowing so loudly, that it was rather comical.

Now by the time I had composed myself, my teams eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open, lookin' all shocked; when Goldie decided to speak up.

" Owls? Howlers? What exactly is this place your going to? " he asked suspiciously.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on before motioning to them to sit down; as I started at the beginning.

* * *

" No way! "

" You must be joking! "

" Pulling our legs! "

" Yeah! "

I understood their disbelief and related it with mine; but I knew how to prove it to them.

I stomped over to a particularly tall tree and began to climb it. Climb like never had done before. And just when I was a high as I could get, I jumped, launching myself headfirst, into a dive towards to dusty ground.

I heard several shouts of alarm but felt no worry, as some old guy had come to my house the day after I got my letter, explaining to me how and why some magical occurrences happened. So I smiled in victory at their shocked faces when I slowed drastically at the last moment and landed with a comfortable thud. I grinned at them impishly and soon enough whatever had come over them had gone and they instantly bombarded me with whimsical questions.

And some really weird ones too.

* * *

After one full hour explaining to them everything I knew about magic and my new school, I was finally fed up.

" Oi! I called you lot down here to play some baseball, 'cause we won't be able to play together no more, only on breaks and holidays.

So I would expect we make every second of my time with you all count " they all nodded in agreement " so move out ! " I yelled happily.

As they scrambled to their places I surveyed all my nine members.

First there was Carter ' Goldie ' Porter and second Dillon Hopes.

Third was Jesse ' Uncle ' Peyton.

Fourth was Andrew Moore.

A black haired boy with dark hazel eyes, and thick chunky glasses.

Fifth was Oscar Piercy.

Usually my center fielder, and sky blue eyed red-head; who dreamt of becoming ' big ' and winning an some Award, also an amazing actor.

Sixth was Jimmy ' Muffin ' Cox.

My short stop, and a chubby boy with a frenzied light brown curly top and sweet hazel eyes; and had a funny way of jiggling his muffin-top.

Seventh was Ethan Kelly.

My third baseman, has a dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Eighth was Steven Gordon.

A macaroni and cheese fanatic, usually my left fielder; and had soft brown hair and big blue speckled eyes.

And ninth, was me, Robin ' Hood ' Matthews.

I was sometimes the pitcher, throwing a mean heater and great curve ball, but I excelled at batting, and most of all running.

And together we made up the greatest unofficial baseball team that ever lived.

My hair is cut real short, jut above my shoulder 'cause of the heat and I don't particularly enjoy having hair in my face all the time while I'm playing baseball. It's a bit of a rat's nest due to so much exercise and playing, and a nice chestnut brown. I have my dad's eyes which are a pretty chocolaty brown that shine golden in the light and smooth fair skin.

And to the displeasure of Mom, I am completely flat chested. Really, I still have to use training bras- which I actually don't use but what Mom doesn't know won't hurt her- it's funny how it coincidences that the rest of my body is very similar, my curves are non-existent and all of my body is slim, thin, and lean.

" Hood, what's takin' so long ? " Yelled Uncle.

" Nothin'! I'm comin', I'm comin' " I replied.

The rest of the day, and every day after that we came to the Sandlot and played baseball for hours on end, switching positions here and there; trying to savor the last days of summer we could have together.

* * *

Well there you have it, next up Diagon Alley, goodbyes, a train ride, and more.

This chapter is dedicated to Not-A-Spy, live long and proper; and don't forget to review!

~Vera


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 ~ Run ins and Coincides_

* * *

August 27th was a strange day for me.

After waking up at 6 am as usual, and thoroughly showering, just because I look and sometimes acted like as boy didn't mean I had to smell like one too, I threw on a white wife beater with my favorite Dodgers jersey on top and a pair of baggy shorts that reached just past my knees, and slipped on my favorite red Converse sneakers. I thudded down the stairs noisily and made for the kitchen, about to make myself some breakfast.

I, however, did not get my wish of a calm and quick breakfast. For when I entered my home's medium sized kitchen, I was bombarded by extra-large sized fright.

Mom was making a most frightening contraption, the very food which all Robins feared.

Chocolate. Covered. Pancakes.

* * *

_The HORROR!_

I thought as I gaped at _it. _And I only widened my eyes more as I watched Mom stack them one on top of each other.

_'' One, two, three, four, five, six, _why won't she stop_, seven, eight, nine._ '' I counted in my head.

Until finally I couldn't take it anymore when Mom began putting _sprinkles_ on the pancakes, and stepped out of the doorway where I was hiding, and remarked

" Mom, what are you doing ? "

Mom looked at her incredulously, and replied

" Why making breakfast of course ! "

" Why Mom? Can't we just raid Cherry's?" I groaned.

" Because first of all Cherry's Diner is in fact a diner, where they mostly sell **dinner and lunch** and secondly, today is a special day, today we go to Diagon Alley, to buy you school supplies ! " she exclaimed, ecstatically.

_" Diagonally? What type of place is that ? I always thought it was a direction! "_ I thought, confused.

_" Probably typical wizard talk. "_ I determined, and then _..._

_" Wait "_ I mulled over something in my head, before coming to a definite conclusion _" Wizards, must be a type of alien life form programed to look like humans, maybe they were actually born like humans but were freaky, like aliens. That must be why they name everything all funny. Wait, this must mean that they also talk different too! How should I introduce myself then? Ahhhh! I got it. "_

" Honey? Why aren't you eating your breakfast? " asked Mom, snapping me out of my train of thought.

" Um... Mom? "

" Yes ? " she raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Mom, when have I ever wanted to eat that kind of food. I mean think about it. I usually just eat an apple or an orange " at Mom's scolding expression, I slowly widened my big brown eyes and gave her the saddest look I could muster, I made my bottom lip tremble and was even able to make my eyes water just the tiniest bit. I smirked when her expression softened, knowing I had reeled her in.

" Fine ya cheeky girl, go on and have what you want but wait for us to finish, 'Kay"

" Alright! Thanks Mom! " I breathed, relieved that that was it.

* * *

_This must be it, Mom's finally gone crazy, round the bend, and into the mental institution._

I thought as I realized Mom wasn't joking when she told me to get into the fireplace with some creepy an' sparkly green powder, and yell "diagonally".

Mom, seeing my disbelieving expression, decided to prove it to me.

" Okay then, let me demonstrate it for you " she sighed.

" First you take the Floo powder, then you step into the fireplace, next you yell your destination; Diagon Alley in our case, and finally you throw down your Floo powder. " she then did so, and was promptly followed by her husband who teased me before being eaten up the green flames by saying,

" Don't even try to get out of this Robin, you know what your mother would do ! "

" Unfortunately, I do." I replied, already anxious to get in, and then get out.

I apprehensively grasped the glittery powder in my hand and jumped into the fireplace and threw down the Floo, lazily drawling out,

" Diagonally."

* * *

I was lost.

I knew that, as well as I knew baseball. But how to be found I pondered. Hmm...

Aha! I would wander around, hopefully pickpocket some rich wizard, and bribe someone to take me home. But where was home, and where was she?

As I wandered about I couldn't help but realize what a hot day it was, and since the heat was making me very drowsy and stupid; I could barely register the four boys running at me, as if on fire.

* * *

" Ooof!" groaned a disgruntled voice.

The four boys looked down at their unfortunate victim with curiosity. Underneath them was a pale boy with rumpled hair and seemingly no eyes, as they were hidden beneath his long( for a boy) hair. He was wearing a shirt of some sort, and they found it very odd for it to have the name of some animal on it.

He scrambled up from his awkward position on the floor and dashed off quickly, now as if _he _were on fire.

" Cor, blimey!" one of the boys spoke up.

" He's bleedin' fast, isn't he."

"Quite so."

"What do you think that was about?"

"Who knows, but I'm surprised you'd be interested in anything after you just saw that bird, what was her name..."

" Evans, Lily Evans"

"So you do like her don't you!"

"N-n-n-n-o, o-of-c-c-ourse not.."

"Really?"

"Maybe Black, just maybe"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Well thanks for reading so all that's left is to review!

~Vera


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 ~ Walls and Goodbyes_

* * *

_I'm supposed to walk through a wall?_

Yeah let's recap; this morning was the day I was _supposed _to go to Kings Cross station to '_the best wizarding school in the country' _but some complications appeared…

* * *

"Robin!"

I groaned and turned over, pulling the blankets over my head and sinking deeper into the cloud-like mattress.

"Robin!"

I lifted my head sleepily and blindly reached for my pillow, which was currently discarded on the floor. I flopped my head back onto the bed and slammed the pillow onto my head, blocking the sound of my _wonderful_ mother's _beautiful _voice.

"ROBIN MATTHEWS YOU GET YER' SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL BE SPENDIN' ALL OF NEXT SUMMER WITH AUNTIE VI!" bellowed Mom, her rough Texan accent emerging through her anger, much like mine did as well.

At the mention of my Auntie I shot out of bed and sped straight down the stairs whizzing past Mom, who was opening her mouth to let out another string of threats to get me out of bed.

I rushed into the kitchen and speedily began to take out ingredients from the cupboards and the refrigerator, my hands flying all around. It was customary for me to make breakfast, because according to a very serious family meeting when I was 5, Mom was not—under any circumstances—allowed in the kitchen. I shuddered to think what else she would make if she got the chance to—unfortunately the morning we were to go to the eccentric place where I got my school supplies—which I embarrassingly later learned was in fact, called _Diagon Alley_ not 'diagonally'—she had been able to sneak into the kitchen, somehow tiptoeing past our watchful eyes.

How, I wondered, had I – the most morning person in the world – had overslept, today of all days? The answer was quite simple really – yesterday, the whole gang had thrown me a going away sorta shindy down at the Sandlot. It was rather enjoyable, they had all pooled together and bought a whole lotta' fireworks, and made them go all go off the moment I entered the Sandlot.

It gave me quite the scare, I swear I jumped three feet high—and would've hung from the roof if there were any – at the sound of multiple blasts coming from the sky. I thought it was World War II all over again, until I looked up that is. We stayed out all night, drinking soda pop and stuffing our faces with bizarre amounts of hot dogs I normally wouldn't have approved, but at that moment – I really didn't care. It was a fun night it was, I even resented to a game of truth or dare. I kept picking dare until I after I had to profess my – nonexistent mind you – love to Pimply Poppy Walker. It was awful.

The guys couldn't stop laughing at how Walker blushed so furiously at my well recited Shakespeare, that was—until I slugged Dillon in the arm so hard, he claimed he wouldn't be able to play baseball no more.

Good times.

I saddened when I remembered that last night was the last time I would see the suckers until I returned the next summer, I remembered that last homerun I scored that night—under the stars, shining so bright under all that hazy smoke the fireworks had left.

And while I was chopping away at some fruit or other, I realized I would really, really miss; those candy assed weirdoes, my awesome friends.

I however, did not realize, I had shed a bitter tear.

* * *

Are you kidding me? I looked at Mom incredulously; as she told me that we would be traveling to King's Cross by Floo, and then skipped back up the stairs, probably to finish getting read. I turned back to my pineapple, did she not remember what happened last time I traveled by Floo?

I had ended up completely lost, then some maniacs ran me over, and scared for my life did the only thing I could think of —run. I had thankfully run into Mom—quite literally—outside of some shop. She, as usual, left no room for questions or arguments and had rushed me into a robe shop where I was also able to convince her to buy me trousers instead of skirts. She was a bit disappointed, but soon got over it when she spotted Eeylops Owl Emporium, where she bought me a handsome snowy owl that seemed a bit uptight; so I named him Moe. As well as the ugliest cat known to humanity, just kidding, she bought me a playful ginger tabby kitten who I named Ruth, after Babe Ruth, the greatest baseball player known to man.

She then had dragged me over to Ollivander's, a dusty wand shop that made me sneeze a terrible much. It was only after I sneezed the forty-second time that I finally got my wand. It was nice and sturdy, and it felt quite nice in my hand.

A slightly crooked wand about halfway, it was a nice plain beige color, which reminded me of white sand. It had a smooth design in the handle of a single simple daisy, the design quite simple as well. According to Ollivander it was a Maple wood, ten and a quarter inches, Phoenix feather nice and supple, but surprisingly swishy; and quite good for Transfiguration and Charms—according to Ollivader. Mom looked real proud.

I honestly couldn't care less, until I realized I could charm my gloves and bat to stay in good condition no matter how much wear and tear. I had a lot of fun this summer.

Suddenly a sharp pain in my thumb snapped me out of my reverie, I looked down, I had not been paying attention and seemed too have cut my thumb. I hiseds softly and wiped the small amounts of blood coming from the gash on my finger. I quickly scooped the multiple fruits into a glass bowl and after mixing them with lemon juice, placed the bowl on the table—where my disgruntled looking father sat.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" I asked curiously, stuffing my mouth with the fresh fruits at his tired expression.

"Language" he scolded lightly before placing his head in his hands tiredly "And you don't even want to know." He groaned.

"You're right, I don't." He sent me playful glare at my cheek, but left me alone this time.

Then the she-devil herself burst into the room, completely unaware of the weary atmosphere. She plopped down into the seat across from me and began to dig in cheerily.

Sometimes Mom could be so damn cherry and happy that it was unbearably annoying. Yeesh.

* * *

After breakfast which was spent quite awkwardly, I trudged back upstairs to get ready to leave. I took a quick, but thorough shower and then after not even bothering with my untamable hair, I threw on a white wife beater and my signature Dodgers jersey, with a pair of army green trousers and my usual chunky black sneakers to match.

After I finished getting ready I turned to face my room, and my eyes narrowed onto my unmade bed, contrasting starkly with my surprisingly neat room.

The sheets were strewn across the bed messily, the pillows were thrown lazily on the floor and my puffy blue and white blanket was on the other side of my room. I fixed the sheets, and smoothed my blanket out on top of it; I quickly scooped up all of my pillows and placed them comfortably onto the top of my now neat bed.

I took one last look at my room and sighed sadly, I would miss my room, my comfy bed, my large wooden bookshelf that had assortments of books, knick knacks and pictures. I would miss the sky blue walls plastered with a variety of posters of Babe Ruth, the Dodgers, the Yankees, and one or two inspirational animal posters with a cute animal and inspirational message on it; and pictures of my friends, the sandlot, my family, and a few drawings.

I would miss, well, everything.

But I wasn't a pansy, or a fruitcake, so I didn't feel the need to cry. I just grabbed my trunk, carry-on knapsack, and my baseball bag. Mom had already brought down Ruth and Moe, so she left the rest to me, Dad didn't even offer to help—I doubt he even considered the possibility of helping out another human being other that himself. The arse.

Now back to the fact that I have a baseball bag. Well, I happen to have three pairs of baseball gloves, two bats, and loads of balls.

Gosh, that sounded weird. Ignore the unintentional innuendo.

Anyways, I decided I should bring my equipment so I can practice, so from the three gloves I brought two, and I brought one of my bats, and about half of my balls.

The bag was mostly brown and slightly dirty, and if you looked real close at it, you could still see some of the original blue and white. It had a long strap, where it could hang off one of my shoulders comfortably and a small handle on top. Inside I had carefully I had carefully placed my gloves and balls and due to how large it was , there was still enough room for it to stay organized, although I was currently holding my bat with my other hand, as the bag much too small to hold my bat.

Somehow, I had managed to heave down all of my baggage down the stairs without falling or tripping… much.

By the time I arrived in the living room, Mom had already gotten the Floo ready and was about to Floo away.

"Hun," she said, "Watch me very closely, and then do exactly as I did." She grabbed hold of my trunk, Moe's cage and Ruth's cat carrier, stepped into the green flames of our chimney and yelled, "King's Cross Station!" before disappearing, to King's Cross.

Next went my dad who, took my carry-on from me and lazily disappeared after Mom. I sighed and tiredly stepped into the dusty chimney, into the now red flames. I took a handful of the glittery Floo powder, and throwing it down yelled, "King's Cross Station!"

I felt a lurching feeling as I saw different scenes whizz past before my eyes, and as I began to feel quite sick, closed my eyes before tumbling out of the horrible chimney.

I would've fallen flat on my face if I had not landed on something soft instead. Groaning and holding my head, I saw a boy about my age holding his head as well, seeing as we had butted heads.

He was cute, for a boy, with soft, sandy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes. Must be a bookworm, I thought, noticing the books scattered around him, that he must have been carrying.

Blushing, he apologized, and helped me up, but I waved it off coolly as I helped him pick up his books.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced himself, sticking out a shy hand, which I shook with gusto, "Robin Matthews, Hogwarts too?" I asked, noticing the wand he carried, safely tucked into his trouser pocket. "Yes," he replied shyly, and I nodded approvingly. "Well, I suppose I'll see you there," and waving him goodbye, began to search for my elusive parents. Not.

And being so caught up in looking for my parents, I was soon to run into another, unfortunate person.

_Pretty_, was the first thing that popped into my mind when I caught her arm so as to stop her from falling. Like Remus, she seemed to be around my age and to be going to Hogwarts. But she was a girl, a very pretty girl. She had long waist length, fiery red hair that cascade down her back elegantly that complemented her fair skin nicely; and the brightest and greenest emerald eyes I'd have ever seen.

Saying that I was stunned was like saying Babe Ruth was okay at baseball. She was a goddess. I must have been staring at her for like, an hour because her cheeks had become a soft pink, like two rose buds blossoming on her cheekbones.

Great, now I was comparing her blushing to flowers blossoming in my mind while staring at her. She must think I'm weird… Then again, who hasn't?

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and nervously let go her arm, after I had made sure she was not going to fall anytime soon. I felt my usually fair and powdery white skin flush red and I quickly held out my hand as politely as I could.

"Robin Matthews, so sorry to have almost toppled you over, it was never my intention, but it is quite nice to meet you," I said, my usual easiness coming back as my blush cleared away. She daintily placed her hand in mine, "Lily Evans, and its fine," she smiled. Suddenly, I remembered an old film which my Mom had been watching a few nights before where, a man who had just met a very beautiful lady had taken her hand and kissed it quickly. It made her smile. On whim, I decided to do the same.

I bowed slightly and smoothly brought her hand to my lips, and placed upon them, a soft, chaste kiss. It was nice, her hand smelled like apples. And it certainly did make her flustered.

Straightening myself, I heard a slight cough, and we both turned our heads to see a very greasy haired boy indeed. His sullen face was twisted in what I perceived to be anger and slight jealousy. Lily clearly knew him, as a flutter of recognition passed her face, and she sent him a warm smile.

"Hello Sev'," she said, still a bit red, and introduced me, "This is Robin, Robin this is Sev'." She turned to me. I smiled at him brightly, and I smirked when Lily turned red. He sneered.

"Going to Hogwarts?" I asked them and they nodded in reply. "Wonderful! I suppose we could meet up on the train?" I asked, hoping to spend some more time with Lily Evans.

"Yes, that would be nice, wouldn't it Sev'?" she turned to the scowling boy happily. "Yes, I suppose it would." He drawled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Awesome! I guess I'll meet you guys there, bye!" I waved, off to search for my parents once again.

But not before a slightly pink Lily Evans stopped me and asked, "Why did you do that? The thing with my hand…" she said at my curious expression. I told her the truth. "I saw it in a movie and figured it would make you smile." She blushed again, and muttered a quick 'bye!' hurrying to catch up with Sev'.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't have romantic feelings towards Lily or anything, I just tend to admire beautiful things. And she happens to be one.

I also happen to have a knack for being a good judge of character, sometimes. But there's just something about Lily that makes her so pretty. Not just her physical appearance, but something inside her. I can feel it. When she smiled at me and Sev', how her eyes shined like they were littered with stars, and how she glowed with such a pureness that I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, definitely, inside and out.

So I got set in my mind to become friends, with this red haired beauty.

Little did I know what grief my silly action would bring for all of us on the days to come.

* * *

"MO-OM! OH MO-OM! MOOOOOOMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I bellowed loudly, shoving past people on the station and attracting several startled looks along the way. But I didn't care; I was looking for Mom.

Finally, when it was ten minutes to eleven I found, by the large brick wall at platforms 9 and 10.

I could've strangled her when her obliviously happy self, rushed over to where I was and scolded me for 'wandering off'.

"Honey, you must stop straying away, one of these days you could get lost you know!" I simply glared at her, but was able to manage a grumpy 'sorry Mom'.

She rolled her blue green eyes and pushed me to stand a ways in front of Platforms 9 and !0, somewhere in the middle.

"Now Hun, all you have to do is walk or run through the wall." She explained. I looked at her incredulously, seriously doubting her sanity for quite a few moments. "Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yup," she said, popping the p, "straight down the middle, and it's best if go at it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," she added.

What had I got myself into?

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed my longest chapter yet. It happens to be dedicated to YOU! Yes you! All of my lovely readers, favoriters, reviewers, and followers. Especially chaansan, I am so glad you love Robin as much as I do! You inspired me to write this chapter, so look forward to the next. You all know the disclaimer, and ciao! ~Vera


End file.
